FLASHBAT DRABBLES
by GrellMichaelis100
Summary: I had writers block and I started writing short stories about Barry Allen and Bruce. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

So I have a bad case of ol' writers block..so I'm just writing a few drabbles. Some may be themed some might not. Enjoy! (Sorry if Bruce is OOC).

Also this is after Barry and Iris got divorced

First Date (Part 1)

Bruce sighed, sitting in the parlor of Wayne Manor and running a hand through his dark hair. Taking breaks isn't usually part of his daily routine, but Alfred insisted that Robin could do patrols on his own, therefore almost forcing Bruce to relax.

With no music on, only the sounds of slight clicks from the grandfather clock in the same room Bruce looked around at the parlor. Books after books that he's either read, or hasn't had time to even pick up. He stood up slowly, glancing over the different titles on the shelves. 

'Moby Dick, Black Beauty, Going Bovine…' 

He's collected so many over the years that he doesn't even know which to read first. He was about to reach for a random book before he felt his phone vibrate. He unlocked his phone, reading the message from Barry Allen, also known as the Flash. 

'Hey Bruce! I was in Gotham and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up" 

Bruce arched an eyebrow, wondering why the speedster wanted to hang out all of a sudden. In the absence of an activity, he quickly sent.. 

'Would love to. Where do you want to go?' 

On the other end of the conversation the tall, blonde male leaned against the outside of a restaurant. His green eyes staring at his phone as he switched in between apps out of boredom. 

"Sports….stocks...why do I even have the Tips app….Apple sucks…" He thought before he felt the vibration of his phone. He quickly typed a response to Bruce's text

"I'm in front of this place in Cherry Hill...think you can make it?"

He leaned his head on the wall, patiently waiting for Bruce to respond.

A few seconds later he felt his phone buzz again. 

'Yeah. Just give me a few minutes' 

The blonde's smile perked up substantially, texting a quick thank you before returning to his previous relaxed position.

Back at Wayne Manor Bruce walked upstairs to change out of his house clothes. He opted for a white t-shirt, a black fleece jacket, jeans and black sneakers. He checked his hair and face in the mirror before walking out to his car.

On the drive there Bruce found himself in deep thought, wondering why the Speedster wanted to meet up. Or even why he was in Gotham in the first place.

'Relax Bruce...he's your friend of course he wants to visit' He thought.

Bruce actually really enjoyed Barry's company. He was positive enough to counteract his more serious nature, yet intelligent enough to hold up decent conversation. He honestly wondered why Iris left him.

As soon as Bruce pulled up in front of the restaurant he looked over at Barry, who was still hanging outside. Green jacket, grey shirt, dark jeans and sneakers...oddly simple compared to his usual outfit of conflicting yellow and red.

Barry smiled and waved at Bruce as he exited the car. "Hey Bruce! How's it going?" He said, extending a hand for him to shake

"Honestly I was a bit bored at home...Richard is on duty today and I finished the extra work I had to do..so I've been a bit lonely.." He said, shaking the others hand firmly

"Well that's why I invited you out..cmon I heard this place was good" He said, guiding the other man inside.

They sat at a table near the window, idly chatting about work not related to league events.

"..and turns out the hand soap used to clean the blood off the shoe was the same one in the victim's kitchen.." Barry said, silently hoping the story wasn't too boring.

Bruce didn't say much throughout the conversation, he simply looked at the other male's features. They were much softer..friendlier than his. He seemed to have a permanent smile on his face and it was..refreshing.

"..Bruce? Bruce?" Barry said, waving a hand in front of his face. Bruce blinked and snapped back to attention, surprised to not see anger cross the other man's features, but a light laugh instead. "What? Did I have food on my face?"

"No...I was just...distracted with something.." Bruce said, his gaze never really leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"No..no you didn't" The black haired male said, gazing at him rather intensely

Barry felt his face heat up when Bruce looked at him, so he cleared his throat to try and calm down.

"So how's work been?" Barry said, trying to make some form of small talk.

"A bit busy honestly..this is the first ounce of free time I've had in a long time. Glad I'm spending my time with someone who I can actually hold conversation with" Bruce said, taking a sip of water. "I'm glad to see you in better spirits since the divorce.."

Barry sighed, it'd been about 3 months since Iris and him were divorced, and it wasn't too easy. He had to move out, deal with Wally's reaction to his uncle not technically being his uncle anymore, it took a huge tole on him. He told everyone he knew that it was just about a falling out, a simple 'love was lost' scenario. But the actual story was quite different.

He's gay.

He knew for a while, but never really knew how to express it. He still loved Iris, more than anyone he's ever met before, but it just didn't feel right.

"Are you alright?" Bruce stated, noticing the blonde sort of trail off in thought after his question.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine..um..you can keep a secret right?"

Bruce nearly laughed. "Yes, yes I can Barry." It was honestly a rhetorical question, both males lived double lives, keeping secrets is part of the game.

Barry smiled a little in relief at the Dark Knight's response, before leaning forwards slightly and sighing. "Me and Iris...didn't quite have the falling out I described. I broke off the marriage myself.." He said, his voice slowly growing quieter as he spoke about the divorce.

"Alright..can I ask why you did it?" Bruce said, sounding more concerned than he did previous. This wasn't an interrogation, this was comforting a friend, one of the only friends Bruce had. He needed to approach this carefully, no matter how badly he wanted to know what had the usual happy speedster in such a sour mood.

Barry shuffled his feet slightly before speaking up again. "It was because..I'm gay.." He said, his voice cracking slightly at the end of the sentence. It felt good to finally say it, but he was still terrified thinking about Bruce's response. So he just prepared for the worst.

Bruce shifted in his chair slightly. "This is..a little surprising." He said, thinking back to all the times he used to gush on and on about Iris like she was a goddess. It didn't logically make sense, but he also didn't know what goes on in Barry's brain.

"But nonetheless..I'm proud of you for coming to terms with your sexuality. It's a feat not many people can achieve with your level of confidence...you're more than welcome to talk to me if things get bad" Bruce said, punctuating the sentence with an oddly friendly, warm smile.

Barry smiled in relief at his friend's response, and managed to say a small, "Thank you" in response. It felt good to finally tell someone. He was about to say something else, when the waiter came over.

"Would you like any dessert?" The young, blonde haired female said, a cheerful smile placed upon her face.

"No thank you, just the check once you get the chance." Bruce stated, letting the woman take his plates along with Barry's.

Once the woman returned with the check, Barry reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet. "So we split the check or.." Bruce held up a hand, stopping him mid sentence. "Don't worry about it Barry, its on me" He said, slipping a credit card into the leather booklet that held the check.

In an attempt to lighten the mood Barry said, "What? Not like its a date or anything"

In which Bruce simply replied with a smirk. "No..I suppose it isn't.."

-

Not _**yet**_ anyways. Thank you so much for reading! Again I'm really sorry if Bruce is OOC but I kind of like the way this story turned out.

I'm gonna try and get back into writing since I'm pretty much done with hs. So any suggestions are appreciated! I also rp if anyone's interested

Have a lovely day!


End file.
